The vinyl acetate monomer (VAM) is a compound represented by the following formula:
VAM is an important component in a wide variety of products, including polymers. VAM is also an important intermediate in coatings, textiles, paints, and other applications. For example, the polymer of VAM, polyvinyl acetate, is used in myriad applications including glues and adhesives.